Siempre estaré a tu lado jamás te abandonare
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Cuando niños, él le había hecho una promesa:"Siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado jamás te abandonare", pero los años han pasado y ellos han cambiado y él descubrió un nuevo sentimiento que podría arruinarlo todo ¿Se pasan? PRE-SECUELA de:Yo te protegeré y siempre estaré contigo(2da parte) y El fin de los secretos(3ra parte). primer Lily/Hugo con sutil Scorose


_**Hola volví antes de propuesto y traigo mi primer Lily Luna/ Hugo espero que les guste se que algunos deben pensar que esta pareja es una locura, pero para mi es posible que ocurra debo ACLARAR dos cosas; la primera que ningún personaje me pertenece le pertenece a JKR y la idea de la pareja Hugo/Lily fue algo que se me ocurrió a mí además en una parte de esta historia Hugo dice una estrofa que parte con "**__**he pensado muchas cosas ...(Y lo que continua, no quise copiarlo completo para no darle adelantos de la historia)**_" Como sea es una canción que se llama No se como decírtelo de Xé Vega. En fin espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

_**~Siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado jamás te abandonare~**_

Hugo Weasley aproximadamente un niño de 16 años se encontraba en su habitación él parecía molesto y preocupado por algo, pero se encontraba enojado consigo mismo como no había podido darse cuenta de lo que sentía y detenerlo. Él pensaba que lo mejor que podía hacer una vez que terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts hablaría con sus padres que quería irse a trabajar con su tío Charlie a Rumania no era que fuera un fanático empedernido de los Dragones, sino que necesitaba buscar la forma de poder alejarse de Londres y de lo que sentía la única forma que él pensaba que su vida se arreglaría era alejarse de todo lo que lo tenía complicado, pero dentro de eso había algo de cobardía y era algo que no estaba acostumbrado.

_-Flash Back: Años atrás-_

_Una pequeña Lily se encontraba tratando de llamar la atención de su padres mientras intentaba volar con una escoba de juegue la que no se elevaba mucho, pero era lo suficiente para impresionar a cualquiera, pero ellos parecían estar muy ocupados viendo sus hermanos y primos mayores, sin embargo alguien observaba lo que hacía y se sentía muy orgulloso de ella, si él era Hugo su primo de su misma edad con él que tenía una gran amistad y un gran cariño. De pronto la pequeña Potter cayó de la escoba provocando que Hugo corriera a verla._

–_¡Lily! ¡Lily! – Comenzaba Hugo.- ¿Estás bien?_

Hugo se sentó junto a ella, mientras esta trataba de incorporase.

–_No me llames Lily- le dijo pequeña Potter.-_

–_Pero si es tu nombre- Le respondía un pequeño Hugo, su prima lo miro molesta y él se corregido.- ¿Luna ,estas bien?_

–_Ni me llames Luna- Le dijo Lily.- se que son mis nombres y uno es de mi abuela y otro de una amiga de mi mamá, pero siento que esperan mucho de mí por llevarlos_

Hugo guardo silencio como pensado que hacer y qué decirle a su prima.

–_Lilu- le dijo Hugo con timidez.- ¿Lilu, estás bien?_

–_Estoy bien solo me siento como una tonta, porque me caí- gruño Lily.-¿Lilu?-miro a su primo sin entender y como rogando que le explicara.-_

–_Si Lilu, porque Li es por Lily y Lu es por Luna así te diré de una manera que te guste y suene lindo-le dijo Hugo inocentemente.-_

Lily sonrió ampliamente y abrazo a su primo como agradecimiento.

–_¿Hugo?  
_  
–_Dime Lilu- le dijo su primo.-  
_  
–_¿Me prometes algo?- le pregunto Lily.-  
_  
–_Si lo que quieras  
_

–_Me prometes que jamás nos separaremos, que siempre estaremos juntos, porque siempre estaremos a la sombra de nuestros hermanos- le explico Lily.-  
_–_Lilu, siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado jamás te abandonare –le prometió Hugo.-_

Su prima lo abrazo y beso una de sus mejillas como agradecimiento.

–_¿Quieres intentar volar de nuevo?-le pregunto Hugo.-  
__  
– Y si me vuelvo a caer-le dijo Lily._–

– _Si eso pasa yo estaré aquí –le dijo Hugo.- Yo te protegeré y siempre estaré contigo_

_Lily sonrió y se levanto provocando que Hugo también lo hiciera, los dos pequeños se subieron a la escoba de juguete e intentaron volar juntos._

–_Fin de Fash Back–_

Ahora Hugo se arrepentía de esa promesa que le había hecho a su prima si bien era una promesa de niños él no quería romperla, pero uno de los motivos que se quería alejar de Londres, era ella, pero no por el hecho de lo que le había prometido sino, porqué las cosas en él había cambiado en lo que se refería a sus sentimientos hacia ella, era algo pervertido, inmoral y estúpido, se había enamorado de su prima y sabía que estaba mal.

– Maldita sea, ¿Cómo, como pude ser tan estúpido?- se decía a su mismo.-

Parecía un león atrapado en una jaula se movía de un lado hacia el otro como buscando respuestas de lo que debía hacer, porque hiciera lo que hiciera alguien salía lastimado, si se iba de Londres lastimaba a Lily y sería algo que no se podría perdonar jamás, pero si se quedaba se lastimaba a él, pero sentía que podría soportar ese dolor, ya que no le haría daño a la persona que más quería.

_-Flash Back: Primer año en Hogwarts-_

_Lily Potter había sido llamada por el sombrero seleccionador para enviarla a su casa la cual sería parte ella 7 años en donde ella podría hacer grandes cosas y ser única como siempre había querido, pero el sombrero seleccionador la envió a Gryffindor junto a su hermano mayor, James y su prima, Rose, su cara felicidad cambio rotundamente a decepción y él lo noto. Como si destino se tratase el sombrero lo envió a la misma casa que envió a Lily como si este supiera la promesa que habían hecho cuando niños._

_- Fin de Flash Back: Primer año en Hogwarts-_

Los recuerdos de Hugo cada vez se hacían más frecuentes y le causaban más dolor, ¿por qué no había podido ser como su hermana? Y enamorarse de alguien que no fuera de su familia su deseo y rabia contenida fue más fuerte que él y término golpeando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, su hermana mayor noto que había mucho ruido en su casa y comenzó a preocuparse por el ruido e inicio la búsqueda de donde este provenía, pero antes de salir de su habitación guardo la carta que le escribía a su novio para continuarla más tarde.

–¿Hugo, estas bien? –Pregunto su hermana. –

Hugo no respondía estaba demasiado furiosos consigo mismo como para hacerlo y aunque hubiera escuchado a su hermana la iba ignorar no quería que lo viera en ese estado.

–Hugo, ábreme la maldita puerta o la tirare–Lo amenazó Rose. –

– ¿Qué quieres?- gruño Hugo. –

–Hugo, me preocupas ábreme la puerta sentí mucho ruido y pensé que podrías estar herido– le dijo su hermana. –

Hugo no respondió nuevamente, pero esta vez abrió la puerta para que su hermana pudiera entrar y comenzara a regañarlo como solía hacerlo cuando lo descubría haciendo algo malo.

–Hugo, estas sangrado– le dijo Rose, mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Hugo. –

–Brillante deducción Señorita Weasley – le dijo Hugo. –

–Dejame ver eso– le dijo Rose quien hizo aparecer unas vendas y comenzó a curarlo. –

Hubo un silencio en la habitación y Rose movió su varita para cerrar la puerta y poder hablar tranquilamente con su hermano menor ella sabia que no había sido tan buena hermana en un pasado.

–Dime qué te pasa, confía en mí –le dijo Rose–

Hugo no respondió, pero Rose no insistió supo que su hermano en algún momento hablaría.

– Soy un imbécil- le dijo Hugo.- ¿Estas contenta? Ahora de puedes ir

Rose quería lanzarle una maldición imperdonable a su hermano, pero se contuvo, porque fue él único que lo apoyo cuando comenzó a salir con Scorpius Malfoy y tuvo su apoyo cuando le conto a su padre.

– Hugo dime que te sucede confía en mí- le dijo comprensivamente su hermana.-

Hugo suspiro y trato de controlar su rabia se sentó en el suelo y su hermana lo imito para estar más cómodos.

– Me vas a matar Rose por eso no quiero contarte– le dijo Hugo. –

– Dime, prometo no matarte – le dijo Rose mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas. –

– No sé por dónde empezar es complicado – le dijo Hugo. – Siento que no lo entenderías

–Venga, cuéntamelo– le dijo Rose. –

– Me enamore de quien no debía – le confeso Hugo. –

– ¿De quién? –le pregunto Rose–

– De Lilu-dijo Hugo evitando que sus lagrimas cayeran por sus ojos, ya que era imposible que ella la correspondiera.-

Rose nunca había visto así a su hermano y mucho menos lo había visto casi llorar por una chica, pero nunca había entendido, porque le había puesto Lilu a Lily.

Ninguno de los dos respondió como si los dos estuvieran procesado la información que le dijo el otro.

– Cuando acabe Hogwarts me iré a Rumania con él tío Charlie para alejarme de todo y sobre todo de Lily- le dijo Hugo.-

– ¿Y tu promesa? – le pregunto Rose. –

– ¿Cómo sabes eso tu? – le pregunto Hugo. –

– Me lo conto Lily– le dijo Rose. – y lo mucho que te quería y que eras su primo favorito que te quería siempre tener a su lado siempre

Hugo las palabras de su hermana calaron profundamente en su alma por mucho que quisiera alejarse de Lily era incapaz de romperle la promesa que le había hecho cuando pequeños.

–Rose, me enamore de Lily cada día la quiero más se que irme a Rumania no ganare nada, pero me duele mucho quererla porque sé que para ella siempre seré su primo que prometió estar siempre junto a ella pasara lo que pasara– le dijo Hugo melancólicamente.–

Rose por primera vez sintió que no podía hacer nada por su hermano menor y eso la deprimió, pero trato de ocultarlo y le dijo:

– Trata de saber que siente Lily por ti- le consejo su hermana.- debes saber que siente ella debes quitarte esa duda

– ¿Por qué me apoyas?- le pregunto Hugo.-

–Eres mi hermano menor siempre te apoyare aunque sea una locura y además gracias a ti estoy con Scorpius fuiste él único que creyó en nosotros y jamás me perdonaría el no ayudarte con lo que te sucede con Lily ¿Y si le dices?

Hugo se quedo meditando lo que decía su hermana, ella podría tener razón y a la vez estar muy equivocado, pero había mucho que arriesgar y prefería callar.  
–Te dejo buscare algo de comer y luego seguiré escribiéndole a Scor y piénsalo no seas bobo– le dijo Rose y salió de su habitación

De la nada se sintió una explosión en la sala de estar de los Weasleys y de la chimenea salió Lily Luna y parecía molesta.

– ¿Lily, qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Rose, mientras comía una manzana. –

–¿Donde está tu hermano? ¡Qué voy a matarlo!

–¿Matarlo? –indago Rose. – ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué te hizo?

–¡Me mintió!-le dijo Lily.- ¡Es un mentiroso!

Lily estaba que ardía de rabia y Rose parecía sospechar el porqué, mientras subía las escaleras escuchaba gritar a Lily "¡Es un mentiroso!" "¡Voy matarlo!"

Ella no golpeo la puerta llego y entro a la habitación de su primo y se lo encontró en una situación algo incomoda, su primo favorito dentro de la habitación se encontraba semidesnudo provocando que ella se sonrojará no era la primera vez que lo veía sin camiseta, pero hace meses él la estaba poniendo nerviosa y no era de una forma muy normal que digamos.

–Lilu deberías haber tocado antes de entrar –le dijo Hugo. – ¿Te imaginas hubiera estado completamente desnudo?

Ahora si Lily quería matarlo como era capaz de decirle eso, ella estaba bastante enojada con el hecho que él se iría a Rumania, y que no le hubiera contado además ahora provocaba que se lo imaginara desnudo, era algo que no era muy sano para su salud mental.  
–¿Quieres terminarte de vestir?- le dijo Lily tapándose la vista y tratando de ocultar lo roja que estaba

– Vamos Lilu no es la primera vez- le decía Hugo. –

– Viste o te tirare una maldición moco murciélago– le contra ataco Lily. –

A Hugo le causo gracia y tomo una camiseta, en el fondo estaba feliz nunca había visto a Lily tan nerviosa, pero ya no eran los mismos niños pequeños muchos años ya habían pasado.

–¿Por qué me mentiste?- indago Lily.-

–Lilu no se dé que hablas– le respondió Hugo, mientras terminaba de ponerse la camiseta.-

–Rompiste tu promesa–le solto Lily. – te irás a Rumania cuando salgamos de Hogwarts

Hugo quedo helado no sabía cómo responder a su prima lo que le había dicho y lo más confuso era como se había enterado. Se armo de valor y le contestó

– Si, Lilu me voy a Rumania tengo que hacerlo no puedo seguir aquí–le confeso Hugo. – No puedo seguir aquí me está haciendo daño

A Lily las palabras de su primo la estaban hiriendo no se podía ir no la podía abandonar ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta que lo amaba?

–¿Y qué hay de tu promesa? Esa que decía: Lilu, _siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado jamás te abandonare_–le recordó Lily. –

– Lilu debo irme– confensaba Hugo. – No eres tu soy yo debo alejarme de Londres y sobre todo de ti, perdóname

–¿De mi? – Indago Lily. –

–Si, Lilu de ti, paso algo que no debía –balbuceaba Hugo. –Es difícil admitirlo – Lily lo miraba confusa no entendía nada. –

Lily guardaba silencio a cada rato se confundía más, no sabía si era para bien o para mal, pero lo único que quería era que Hugo terminara de hablar.

–Si, Lilu _**he pensado muchas cosas y no sé qué hacer **__**cuando me miras no sé porque siento algo que me hace saber **__**que dentro hay algo que me hace enloquecer,**__**hay no sé como decírtelo **__**estoy seguro que no es un error **__**me muero por callármelo estoy sufriendo amor por no **__**contártelo deja que te explique lo que me está pasando, no**__** l**__**o puedo soportar, llevo mucho tiempo llorando, solo por**__**q**__**u**__**e tú no estás,**__**y yo no sé como decírtelo, que yo te quiero amor **__**y aun recuerdo la primera vez que te oí hablar **__**mi corazón se enamoro y cada día le gustas más**_–le confesó Hugo, que para esa altura estaba más rojo que su cabello.-

–¿Y por eso te quieres ir?-indago Lily. –

– Si Lilu, por eso tengo que hacerlo –le dijo Hugo. – Es la única forma de no hacernos daño

–¿Por qué no decírmelo antes? –pregunto Lily. –

–¿Qué hubiera sacado?-le dijo Hugo. –

–Que hubiéramos perdido menos tiempo – le dijo Lily.-

Y luego ninguno de los dos entendió lo que estaba pasando o si era correcto besar a tu primo o prima de esa manera simplemente por dentro de ellos corría el hecho que ellos se querían de la misma manera, sabía que sería difícil, pero estaban dispuestos a luchar por ese amor sobre todo,porque Hugo sabía que su hermana los apoyaría.

Cuando se separaron Hugo sonrió ampliamente y Lily se abrazo aun más a él como si eso fuera posible, porque ya estaban bastante cerca y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su primo, al lado de él se sentía segura y no era algo que había surgido ahora sino que desde siempre él había estado a su lado y siempre lo estaría, pero las palabras que él le susurro a su oído se lo confirmo:

–_**S**__**iempre, siempre estaré a tu lado jamás te abandonare**_

_****__**~FIN~**_

* * *

_**¿Tomates? ¿Reviews?¿Maldiciones? ¿algo**__**? **_

_**¡Reviews plis!**_

_**KariiHoney**_


End file.
